Dress Up At The Avengers Tower
by Nameuser1300
Summary: The funny little Stony story featuring a meddling but caring Pepper Pots, Thor and Loki's off brand Asgardian love, and the ever stunning Bucky Barns still helping little Stevie get a date.


It started on Halloween oddly enough. The 'team' was dressed (in costume of course) for a gala to support one children's charity or another, undoubtedly with a ridiculously long name, that Tony couldn't remember. Not that Tony didn't love children because he did. His work just reached out and helped support several charities. Not to mention most of them were handled through Pepper and others his parents had originally set up. ' _Not to quote anyone but 'What's in a name?' right.'_ Tony thought quietly to himself.

Never the less he'd dawned a traditional vampire cape and fangs, well as traditional as store bought could get he assumed. He looked terrible and he knew it, but he'd looked worse and decided to suck it up. He should be going in his suit, but Pepper and her insistence he not be Iron Man at every last opportunity replayed in his mind and to quote someone

"You shouldn't see the suit as a toy Tony." ' _And really did she even know me'._ "The Stark Family founded these organizations before Iron Man and The Avengers, you should show them the hero's they can be without a million dollar piece of machinery." She did have him there no wonder she was in charge of his life. However, he was sure there would be several pint-sized Iron Mans in attendance already and that did cool his rebellious tendencies slightly.

Natasha and Clint had opted to take his own monsters trick or treating tonight in place of the gala. Which Tony was almost sure meant a SHEILD black ops mission but decided to let it slide regardless. Bruce flat out refused to attend, as he does most public event, but did make a considerable cash donation and the promise of any medical work the facility (the farther from an urban settlement the better) may need. Both Thor and Steve were going and in costume as requested. Thor he was sure would be matching his lovely lady friend Jane and their first born (who Thor would not stop sending his team pictures of). Steve, however, turned out to be already in the elevator waiting for Tony in a glorious golden Captain James Tiberius Kirk Uniform that fit him like a glove. It almost made Tony pause. Which probably would have been less embarrassing than what he actually managed to blurt out.

"Oh Captain my Captain! Look at you setting phasers to stun tonight? Don't I wish I was half Vulcan." Honestly, he probably shouldn't have said anything. That would have been a genius move. Not anything that related to Steve's level of attractiveness would have been smart. Referencing it to the way it affected (Tony) other people was not bright and blatantly staring at the man's ass was admittedly stupid. However saying it in a confined space with Steve himself was bordering imbecilic. Which was bad news for him because Steve was not a stupid man.

Trusting, yes.

Too nice to say anything, eh.

Stupid, not a chance.

To be fair Tony should get points for not slapping the man's perfect ass because frankly, Steve looked sexy enough to stop traffic. He always looked nice in his Captain America uniform sure but it was ridged and bulked him up some areas (for protective reasons obviously but still). This costume, however, was tighter, thinner, and defiantly appealed to Tony's inner nerd. Steve's ass and chest were on perfect display and while what tony was sure were chiseled abs were quite as visible Steve's gorgeous arms were. Just as he thought he'd been caught checking his friend out Steve turned and slowly looked Tony up and down. It wasn't a necessarily intense stare but Tony already felt heated from staring at Steve's assets. As the Captain's baby blues finally completed their scan the elevator dings and the door slide open. However distracting neither man from the task at hand it seemed.

"Well one of us had to look good," Steve said giving Tony's vampire cape a quick tug as he turned to walk away. _'What!'_ Tony could have sworn the arc reactor zapped him. Had Steve just made a joke at his expense? Tony was torn between the _'I'm so proud of him.'_ portion of his brain and the _'That little bitch I always look good._ ' portion. Both, however, managed to come together on one thought. _'Captain America just flirted with me.'_ Which unfortunately led back to his original train of thought. _'What!'_ and then the inevitable _'God I need a drink.'_ that followed most of his trains.


End file.
